Amy
Amy,' '''labeled' The Evil Twin',' '''was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Kinosewak. Personality Amy is the very villainous twin of her sister, Samey, given that her personality is mostly opposite to her. She is usually an angry, aggresive and grumpy person. She is very crafty and smart contestant. Amy tries to sway people to her side instead of Samey's. Amy sees her sister as the weaker link and over-controls her. Her along with her sister Samey are supposedly cheerleaders. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island During the challenge in So, Uh, This Is My Team? Amy uses Samey as a human shield to protect herself from the tennis balls being launched at them by Chef. Audition Tape After hearing Samey's audition tape, Amy decides to audition herself. She informs us she is the older twin, and has been coming first ever since. Trivia * Amy, along with Samey, are the first characters in Total Drama history to be related. **In her audition tape, she stated that she was born first. **In I Love You, Grease Pig! Amy tells us she is 17 minutes older then Samey. *Amy, along with Samey, are cheerleaders. *Amy, along with Samey, are the first third generation contestants to have their voice actress revealed. *Amy is one of the three blonde females. The others being Samey and Sugar. *She is the only camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island to have a mole. **She is the first female to have a mole since Eva and Leshawna **In addition to that, she is the first female not from the original cast to have a mole. *Due to have eaten a poisonous apple, Amy was not able to talk in the bottom two with Samey. When Samey was deemed eliminated, Samey pretended to be Amy, and Amy took the ultimate price. *Amy says in the confessional that she is always first in everything and Samey is always 2nd. * She is the third confirmed cheerleader the other are Samey and Courtney. ** She, along with her sister are the only cheerleaders not from the original cast. * She has the same voice actress as Samey ( Bryn McAuley). * Amy is the first contestant to be eliminated in the place of someone else, in this case Samey. Gallery total-drama-pahkitew-island-amy-sm-.png tumblr_n7pg79mFRQ1sjfm23o1_500.jpg|Amy's Audition Tape Amy_&_samey.jpg|Amy and Samey tumblr_n8ffyfYSsj1t4k8doo1_500.jpg|Amy abhors Beardo Gg.png|Amy is startled by how tall Jasmine is calling her a "gigant" AmyAttemptedMurderSamey.png|Amy attempting to let Samey fall to her death. tumblr_n8oah6tJGn1tofw7zo1_500.png|Amy lands on Samey She thinks she owns her standards smh.jpg|Amy rejecting Rodney. Omg_somebody_stop_this_bish.jpg|Amy about to dump a bucket of blueberries on Samey's head. Episode2.png 3.png Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.03.33 PM.png|Amy using Samey as a human shield. RodneyLovesAmy.png|Rodney loves Amy JASMINEANDAMYINTHECABINS.png indeks.jpg|Amy talks about how lazy Samey is and complains about how her birth took so long. Sameyandamy.png 1.png 2.png Challenge.png|Amy once again bossing Samey around during a challenge 4.png 222.png|Amy celebrates with her team for winning their second challenge in a row. 22.png AmyStartinStuff.jpg|Amy manipulating Scarlett with a hug, and a very villainous smirk. Le due gemelle Amy e Samey.png|Amy gives Samey orders. 10349768_1516830381878441_1881119224_a.jpg|Amy pushes Samey mqdefault.jpg|Samey is bad for Amy AmyJasmineFight.png|Amy fights Samey and Jasmine over their final balloon. 222222.png|Thanks to fighting over the ballon, it pops resulting in Team Kinosewak's loss 400px-Twinning.png|Amy after eating poisoned apple Mua.png|Amy is cheated out of the competition by Samey. indeksiuu.jpg|Amy returns to the island Amy_And_Samey.png|Amy comes back to the island and begins to fight with Samey 185px-Awfe.png|Amy is eliminated again with Samey tumblr_static_11xc50yml7eo4ccgw0o0048c4.jpg|Amy and Samey in the Cannon of Shame AmySameyProfile.jpg|Amy and Samey's concept design AmyAngry.png|angry amy 250px-TDPI_Audition_Tapes_Amy.jpg Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Females Category:Non-Merge Category:Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Twins Category:Mean Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Bullies Category:Evil Characters Category:Cruel Characters Category:Abusive Characters Category:Sisters Category:Horrid Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sour Characters Category:Immature Characters Category:Mean Category:Annoying Characters Category:Jerks Category:Characters Nobody Likes Category:Negative Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Antagonists